ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 43
'''THE SPEED STAR '''is the 43rd episode of the Hajime no Ippo anime, and it was released on August 1, 2001. Summary Hesitant at first about whether or not to enter Ippo in the Class A Tournament, Kamogawa finally decides to allow it when he sees his determination, as he already has a strategy against Saeki. Fujii arrive at the Nakadai Boxing Gym to see Saeki sparring with Date. As they spar, Okita notes how Saeki's stance allows him to move in and quickly retreat, which is why he is called the "speed star". When the match is over, Date is annoyed he could not land a single hit on Saeki and wonders how Ippo will do against him. Meanwhile, Ippo asks Kimura what would be the worst opponent for an out boxer like himself is. Kimura responds that it is someone with better foot work, after which Ippo tries to get used to the rhythm and improve his footwork. With only one week left for the Class A Tournament, Ippo's footwork has improved, but he is unable to mix punches in, as it ruins his rhythm. As he spars with Yamada, he stops to say he has come a cross a hint. At the Touyou College of Athletics, Saeki talks with the captain of the team, who is displeased at the fact that Saeki chose professional boxing over amateur. Saeki explains that there is no thrill compared to that of the pro world, and he begs Ippo to give him the greatest "thrill". After work at the Makunouchi Fishing Boat, Ippo and Umezawa go pick up his mother from the hospital. Once they get there, she gives him a new pair of trunks, and Umezawa gives him a new pair of shoes. Ippo says that even if he can not knock Saeki out, he will definitely win. At the Class A Tournament's weighing room, all the participants from all the divisions are together waiting to get weighted. Aoki and Kimura tell Ippo to intimidate the other fighters with his look, but when he is called and meets Saeki, he does the opposite and greets him nicely. Knowing that Ippo took a break from the sport, Saeki wonders if he is ready and tells him to give it his best against him. In his room, Ippo is unable to calm down, as he is nervous due to his lack of practice and Saeki's confidence. Umezawa arrives to see Ippo before the fight, and with his presence, he manages to calm the anxious boxer. As Takamura, Yamada and Date watch, both Ippo and Saeki are introduced, with cheers divided between both fighters. Before the bell rings, Kamogawa goes over the fight strategy with Ippo. Before the fight starts, Ippo states he plans to do the contrary of what he actually practiced for, by standing still in the six round match, and allowing Saeki, to come after him instead. The fight begins and Saeki starts doing what is expected of him when he circles his opponent. Ippo on the other hand, is standing still and simply stares at Saeki, who begins to get uncomfortable. Despite knowing what Ippo is doing, Saeki is unable to hold back, and advances. Even though he blocks a punch, he is still sent back against the ropes. Realizing Ippo's strength, Saeki advances and delivers a quick right, which stuns Ippo. Ippo attempts repeatedly to land a clean hit on Saeki, but fails every time. Despite missing all his shots, Ippo successfully corners Saeki. Having the upper hand, Ippo attempts a combination, but Saeki dodges all attacks and escaped the corner, leaving Ippo astonished. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes